This invention relates to a control system for controlling a moving object, a moving object, and a control apparatus for controlling a moving object.
In recent years, product development of robots capable of conversing and moving has been active. For example, in JP 2007-229814 A, there is disclosed an autonomous mobile robot configured to, when accompanying a specific human, move autonomously to a position from which a visual range shared with the visual range of the specific human can be obtained. When a mobile robot accompanies a specific human, this autonomous mobile robot calculates a line-of-sight observation position from which the mobile robot can observe a line of sight of the specific human, detects the line of sight of the specific human by controlling a wheel-in-motor of a travel apparatus and moving the mobile robot toward the line-of-sight observation position, and estimates the visual range of the specific human. The autonomous mobile robot also calculates a visual range viewable position from which a visual range shared with the estimated visual range of the specific human can be obtained, and moves the mobile robot toward the visual range viewable position by controlling the wheel-in-motor of the travel apparatus.
However, the autonomous mobile robot disclosed in the above-mentioned related art only detects a specific human in a range that is observed by the autonomous mobile robot. As a result, when the specific human is present in a range that is not observable by the autonomous mobile robot, the autonomous mobile robot cannot accompany the specific human. Therefore, when the specific human performs an action that is not in the field of view of the autonomous mobile robot, the autonomous mobile robot is not noticed by the specific human. Further, for example, in a security system, when the autonomous mobile robot enters the visual field of a suspicious person, the autonomous mobile robot is noticed by that suspicious person.